fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All!
Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All! is a game released for the Xbox Syndicate. It is a spin-off title in the tenth generation of the Pokémon series, featuring characters from other video game franchises, such as Kirby from Hal Laboratory’s Kirby series, as playable characters. Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All! is the fourth entry in the Super Mario Land series, following 1993’s Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, and is not only the first Super Mario Land game in well over 25 years, but also the first in the series to be released for a home console. The game was originally released exclusively in the United States, but was later released in Australia and Japan as Super Mario Milestones 2 to coincide with the anniversary of Super Mario Milestones. An enhanced port of the game, Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All Plantinum Edition is to be released for the Nintendo Call. Plot The game takes place immediately following the events of Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, in which Mario carries the golden statue of Princess Peach that he stole from Wario in his helicopter. However, a mysterious creature known as Rotom hijacks Mario’s helicopter and possesses it, causing Mario to be kicked out and fall towards the ground below. Mario survives the fall by landing on what appears to be a pink cushion. The cushion is actually revealed to be Kirby, who tells Mario that Rotom had taken his Warp Star. Mario agrees to help Kirby if he helps him get back his golden Peach statue. Mario‘s long-time rival Wario shows up and reveals that he has sent out his Rotom to steal the personal belongings of all the Pokémon in the land and putting them in his castle, then he leaves. Mario is convinced that Wario is seeking revenge for not having the Peach statue to himself. Mario and Kirby travel the land to reclaim the treasures, but Wario shows up at every turn, sending out his Pokemon to stop them. Ultimately, Mario and Kirby manage to reach Wario's Castle and find the golden Peach statue, but also Wario himself. Wario decides to defeat Mario and Kirby without any of his “incompetent” Pokémon. After what seems to be the final showdown, Wario unexpectedly morphs into a beautiful pirate queen named Captain Syrup. She takes the Peach statue as part of her “master plan”. Mario and Kirby are not sure exactly what this “Master Plan” is, but they know it’s going to be bad. Mario and Kirby travel to five more lands and battle Rotom, the only remaining Pokémon in Captain Syrup’s party. On board Captain Syrup’s pirate ship, Rotom is ordered by Captain Syrup to possess the golden Peach statue. Mario and Kirby take on Rotom the statue they ultimately release Rotom (and capture it in a Poké Ball). Captain Syrup becomes enraged and transforms into Bowser in an attempt to avenge Rotom. A final battle takes place and the two heroes defeat Bowser with Rotom’s help. After Bowser is defeated, Mario and Kirby discover that a Ditto was the true cuplrit all this time, having assumed the roles of Wario, Captain Syrup and Bowser to stop them. Ditto explains the reason she wanted to have all the treasure in the land because she always wanted to be treasured. Mario and Kirby are confused, and Ditto explains if she could transform herself into treasure, she would be beloved by many, but wasn’t sure exactly what treasure she should turn into. Mario whispers something into Ditto’s ear, and Ditto excitedly transforms into a golden statue of Princess Peach, one that is bigger and better than the original one. Mario proceeds to take the new statue with him to Mario Land. However, his helicopter isn’t strong enough to carry the statue alone, so and Kirby helps him by using his Warp Star. The post-credits scene shows that Ditto in quite happy in her statue form, standing proud and silent in front of Mario’s castle in Mario Land. DLC Expansion Pack Storylines Some of the game's expansion packs add new storylines to the base game. In the Super Mario Captains DLC pack, Mario and Kirby find a map that leads to a special treasure chest. The two embark on a new journey that takes them on an old pirate ship, an underground cavern and even outer space. In the Kirby Fruit Land DLC pack, Donkey Kong and Lemmy Koopa steal Kirby's stash of fruit. Mario, who has tangled with Donkey Kong in the past, agrees to help Kirby. Gameplay Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All ''is a 2D sidescroller platformer. The game takes on a 2D sprite based art style re-creating the visuals of ''Super Mario World and Super Mario All-Stars. The game can be played either in handheld mode or in TV mode; the latter mode requires players to use the Wii Remote controller. The game's HUD is made to resemble New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. 2, with the top part of the screen showing gameplay and the bottom part showing the item reserve, time limit, score, coin count and the player's place in the level. Despite this, the player can zoom in to show only the top portion of the screen by pressing Up on the D pad. An element borrowed from the beta version of New Super Mario Bros. is the option to store up to three items in the item reserve as opposed to only one. With the Wii Remote, players can point the cursor to select Power-Ups at any time. Mario is controlled by the player in the same way as in his classic NES and Game Boy titles; Mario starts off small and highly vulnerable, but once he obtains a Power-Up he will grow larger and gain the ability to smash brick blocks and take a hit from an enemy, which will cause him to shrink back to a smaller size. Mario is able to utilize Power-Ups in the form of a health bar, with any additional power up he obtains after he has acquired the Super Mushroom giving him more hit points. This time around, the same also applies to Mario’s newest ally, Kirby. Players can choose to play as either Mario or Kirby. However, the two differ from each other in the way they control. Mario controls like he always does, but Kirby is lighter and can inhale enemies with the press of the - button on the Wii Remote. Not only that, but Mario and Kirby even have their own exclusive Power-Ups that only they can use (ex. ONLY Mario can use the Rock Mushroom, not Kirby, and ONLY Kirby can use the Poison Mushroom, not Mario). In each world, there are either five Dragon Coins or three Octillery plushies. While the number of Dragon Coins or Octillery Plushies may vary depending on the level, they are needed for both 100% completion and for unlocking bonus content. Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch Em All! features returning levels and worlds from previous games in the Mario franchise in addition to brand new and original levels, similarly to Sonic Mania. Like with any 2D Mario game, the goal is to reach the end of a level under the time limit. When the timer runs out, the player will lose a life. If all the player’s lives are lost, the result is a Game Over. Catching and Using Pokémon A new feature that makes Super Mario Land 4 stand out from other 2D Mario titles is the inclusion of Pokémon species that can be captured by throwing Mario/Kirby's cap at the Pokemon. The success rate varies between species, as some are more difficult to capture than others. Pokemon serve as Power-Ups but not in the same sense as regular Power-Ups, as they are pseudo-temporary and only stick around until the player decides to activate them. Pokemon can either temporarily transform the player or can be summoned to assist the player. Up to three Pokémon can be stored in the Item Reserve on the bottom portion of the screen when it is zoomed out. The Crazy Cap store from Super Mario Odyssey makes a return, and can be found in any part of a level that they are found in. This is where players can purchase Power-Ups that are hard to find elsewhere. After the player hits the Reverse ? Block, which inverts the level, the yzarC paC store is accessedm and it is where players can purchase new caps that can assist in helping capture rare Pokemon. DLC Expansion Packs Super Mario Captains Super Mario Captains is the first DLC expansion pack for Super Mario Land 4 Gotta Catch Em All. Super Mario Captains adds new features to the base game. The expansion also a new world to the game, "All Hands on Deck", which can be accessed by opening the closed gate in Frozen World. "All Hands on Deck" features twelve new levels spread across three sub worlds (islands). Players can also gain access to three new Power-Ups. A new playable character, Tiny Kong, can also be chosen at any time, though she cannot utilize Power-Ups like Mario and Kirby. Instead, she follows a gameplay format that is reminiscent of the first three Donkey Kong Country games for the Super Nintendo. Tiny Kong brings back the "tag-team" system (the likes of which hadn’t been seen since the GBA remake of Donkey Kong Country 3). Tiny Kong can pick up and throw Double Cherry Barrels and create a clone of herself that follows her through each level. The Kong in the front of the group is the one the player controls. If this Tiny Kong is hit by an enemy, she runs away and the lone Tiny Kong is vulnerable. If that Tiny Kong is hit by an enemy, the player loses s life. Whenever a Tiny Kongs is created with a Double Cherry Barrel, she goes to the back of the line and follows the other Tiny Kong. At this point, the Kong in the back does not go to the front of the line unless the Kong in the lead is hit by an enemy, or if the player presses the select button on the controller. Only one Tiny Kong can be created at a time, as throwing s Double Cherry Barrel whilst there are already two Tiny Kongs on screen will not create a third Tiny Kong (However, players can in fact store Double Cherry Barrels in the item reserve). Players can also enter a cave and open a chest containing a special Pokemon that can be transfered to any of the Generation X Pokemon games. Kirby Fruit Land Kirby Fruit Land is the second DLC pack for Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch Em All. Unlike the first DLC pack, this one requires the NintenGo add-on. Kirby Fruit Land's most prominent new addition is the use of the bottom touch screen, was not initially present in the base game. Players are able to use the Item Reserve more easily, and there are select moments in a level where the player must tap the screen to activate switches Another new feature exclusive to this pack are dual screen boss battles with Lemmy Koopa and Donkey Kong. Unlike regular boss battles, which take place on one screen, these battles take place on more than one screen. Characters Worlds The main hub world for Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch Em All! is Ice Land. It is similar in appearance to its Super Mario Bros. 3 counterpart. The space next to the START is where players can switch between characters. The spaces with locked doors are where players can unlock and play as Princess Peach and Toad, provided they find the approrpiate e-Coin first. The worlds are as follows: # Jungle # Frozen World # Jiggle Jungle # Mario Zone # World e # Dinosaur Land # Risks and Boots # Archer Forest # Rainstorm River # Mud Bog # Wario's Castle # All Hands on Deck (DLC only) # Fruit Land (DLC only) For the list of individual levels in each world, click here. Abilities Power-Up Forms | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |N/A | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |Mario and Kirby's default form is the weakest form in the game, and does not have any special abilities. Any damage taken in Small form will cause Mario or Kirby to lose a life. |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |Mario and Kirby become taller and stronger in their super forms. Not only can they withstand being hit by an enemy without losing a life, but they also gain the ability to break brick blocks. |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |Mario and Kirby both have fire forms, each with a moveset unique to them. Fire Mario has the ability to shoot fireballs out of his hands, whilst Fire Kirby can curl into a fireball and breathe asteady stream of fire. |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |The Rock Mushroom grants Rock Mario and Stone Kirby with rock-based abilities. Rock Mario is able to curl into a giant boulder and roll across spiked platforms and enemies. Stone Kirby, on the other hand, can transform into a rock to slam down on enemies and can also uppercut with a stone fist to break pipes. |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |After Mario and Kirby grab a Poison Mushroom, they will change into their respective Shadow and Poison forms. Shadow Mario is able to spread toxic goo with a paintbrush, while Poison Kirby |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" | |- style="background-color: white;" | |} Pokémon Powers Miscellaneous Forms | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |After activating the Flying-type Pokemon Power, Mario and Kirby will swell up like balloons and be able to float in the air for one minute. Players will have direct control over where Balloon Mario or Balloon Kirby may go during this time. |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" rowspan="2" |After activating the Steel-type Pokemon Power, Mario and Kirby change into their metal forms for a minute. During this time, they are slightly slower than normal and cannot float whlie in water, but are indestructible and immune to enemy attacks as well as being crushed. |- style="background-color: white;" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" |When a Buzzy Beetle's shell falls on Mario's head, Mario can use it as a helmet to defend himself from enemies that attack above him, as well as ceilings with spikes. Mario can also wear the helmet to bounce and reflect small objects (such as Tennis Balls) on his head. |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" |Big Mario is a form that Mario can take when he collects a Super Mushroom as Super Mario. In this form, he resembles Wario and can break blocks by running into or jumping on them, and defeat most enemies in one jump. He is still vunerable to enemy attacks and will revert back to Super Mario when hit. |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" | |- style="background-color: white;" | | colspan="1" | |} Items Color Switches There are colorful switches scattered throughout the game. When the player visits a world and hit each of the respective switches, gameplay will be drastically altered. Not every world has a color switch. In the game's hub world, Iced Land, there are three Switch Palaces: * Orange Switch * Cyan Switch * Blue Green Switch In Frozen World, there are two switches: * Blue Switch * Red Switch In Dinosaur Land, there are two switches: * Yellow Switch * Green Switch Trivia * Copy-Ability-Studios originally created another new chatacter, Pinky Kong, to appear in the game. * All Hands on Deck was originally cut from the base game, but with the advent of the Super Mario Captains DLC, it was added back in due to the theme of said world perfectly fitting with the theme of the DLC. * Although the game was primarily made by Copy-Ability-Studios, there were some contributions made by former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 (the designs of the HUD and some of the world maps, character artwork for Tiny Kong, and the Super Mario Captains and New Sonic Mario Bros expansion packs). * The New Sonic Mario Bros expansion pack went under the working title Super Mario 3D Land 2, which could mean the expansion would have also featured 3D gameplay at one point. Gallery Logos International Box Arts Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Ben 10